Through the Darkness
by mandycroyance
Summary: Dark power is trying to corrupt Kari and possess her in order to fulfill his evil crusade. The DD's are forced to struggle to defeat the cruel vengeance of one with incredible power in a battle beyond their wildest dreams. Although they do get some help.
1. prying eyes

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the digi-destened or their digimon , so don't sue. I'm only a teenager so you won't get that much money off me anyway, I'm usually broke! There are some things I do own: this story! All ideas and writing is original, so please don't copy or steal. This piece is only to be used with permission from the author, me, at cwhiteley@sympatico.ca .  
  
Author's note: this is my first ever fanfiction, so please don't flame me! My friends enjoyed it and they thought I should share. Please don't flame me on my plotlessness in this chapter, I would have included more but I would simply be too long. Also as I mentioned in my summary, this is a takari fic and anyone who has a problem with that probably should leave now. Please R&R! I'm open to any suggestions other than the couples. Thanx ~_~.  
  
(Oh, and ~_~. is my signature face. I've not seen it used anywhere else, so please don't steal it!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Though the Darkness part 1  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Prying Eyes  
  
  
  
***** P.O.V. TK *****  
  
"In 1999 I did a essay piece on the great poets of the 17th century for my entire 3rd year Language grade. When I was finished it was about 389½ pages in length. Luckily you are only going into grade 11 next year, so you don't have to write such detailed works, but If you plan on going to collage or university after high school, and I hope all of you are, you must prepare yourself. I know that teachers may make post secondary education seem very difficult, not that it's a walk in the park by any standards, but let me tell you that it is well worth it. I remember my 1st year...." Mr. Sincatuchi rambled on and on about his wonderful past.  
  
'Boring!' I thought. Usually language arts was one of my favourite classes (after Phys. Ed. of course), but it hadn't been this past year. My teacher's lectures were always so boring. The entire year I had put up with his foolish musing and his stupid assignments, but in a little more than a week I'd be free of him and his stupid lectures. For now I would simply have to wait it out.  
  
I let my mind wonder, Mr. Sincatuchi never notices anyway, he's too enthralled in telling the tales of his own boring life (which I suppose is a good thing, because no one else was). My eyes settled on Kari. She was in my L.A. class this semester, actually most of our classes were together.  
  
She looked so beautiful in her green uniform, as she daintily brushed her sagging hair out of her eyes. She seemed to be thoughtfully making scratches on a pad of paper with her pencil.  
  
"Notes, probably." I muttered under my breath. Kari was such a good student, she always paid attention in class, unlike me. A stupid grin crossed my face as these thoughts floated through my mind; 'she always looks pretty, no matter what she's doing.' (A stupid thought? Yes, and I know it, but I've got to admit it's true!)  
  
***P.O.V. Kari***  
  
I stared down at the page I'd been writing upon. At first I had been jotting down notes, but as my professor's lecture became increasingly irrelevant (not to mention boring) both my thoughts and hand had strayed from the subject. I had drawn quite a few pink hearts with 'Takeru + Hikari = love' or something to that effect in them. I now found myself writing a few of the names I may use when I'm older.  
  
Hikari Kamiya  
  
Kari Kamiya - Takaishi  
  
Kari Takaishi  
  
Hikari & Takeru Takaishi  
  
Mrs. Takaishi  
  
Mrs. Tk Takaishi  
  
'Oh man Kari, you have seriously lost it!' I told myself in awe of the moronic thing I had just done. It was not the least bit like me to write such childish things, like what my name would become if I married the boy I had a crush on. 'Oh well, At least I didn't write his name all over my binder like Mimi did last year.' I told myself remembering when Mimi had written Matt's name all over her notebook. Then a horrible thought struck me like lightning, 'or had I!' . I wasn't really being very attentive while I was drawing the countless rose hearts that littered my notepaper. What if somehow I had written on my binder as well? Immediately I feverishly began searching the black vinyl binder for any marks in pink gel pen that may reveal my true feelings for my best friend.  
  
Luckily I didn't see any, but I also didn't see Mr. Sincatuchi approaching me with an inquisitive expression on his face. He had noticed that I wasn't paying attention and had silently observed my behavior. While pushing my binder back into my desk (relieved that my secret would not be breached by an object meant to carry paper), I accidentally knocked the paper I had been writing on, off of my desk. I hastily reached down to snatch it of the floor before anyone had a chance to read what I had wrote, but another hand quickly came into view. It grabbed the page right out from underneath my fingers. As I looked up to see who now had access to one of the best kept secrets in history (or at least the history of my life), I was completely horrified  
  
to discover that it was my teacher!  
  
"What's this?" he asked as he looked over the paper. All of a sudden a sly smirk appeared on his face. "I should have known he mumbled under his breath (or at least I think he did). Then he looked at me, "Miss Kamiya, this is very interesting work, but you must admit it's most certainly not notes."  
  
All I could do was pray that he didn't read it aloud to the class. There were many other girls who had crushes on Takeru, and I really didn't want to become part of his fan club, nor did I want to be branded as a 'Tk lover'. Most girls just liked him because he was popular or their friends did. I was very different, I didn't care about fads or trends, I just did what I liked to do whether it was in style or not. To my surprise (and relief) Mr. Sincatuchi didn't read it out loud he simply motioned me to follow him over to his desk.  
  
I did as he asked and followed him, but I couldn't help thinking 'Was he making fun of me or purposely trying to embarrass me?' I didn't know but what I did know was that most (if not all) of my classmates were wispering trying to discover the contents on that piece of paper. I also knew that there would be many questions about this little incident after class that I truly did not want to answer. I felt as if millions of eyes were staring at me trying to seeing right through my flesh and into my inner most thoughts.  
  
As I reached his desk I desperately search through all the excuses I knew of. None seemed to fit. "It's not mine!" I blurted out before I knew what I was saying. "Opps" I muttered under my breath as I mentally kicked myself for that one. 'That was soooooo lame. How are you ever going to make that sound believeable?' I asked myself.  
  
"Kari? I doubt your friend would ever write this sort of thing with your name on it." Mr. Sincatuchi stated.  
  
" Yeah, well. She thinks I like him and was trying to make fun of that notion." I covered, but as I may or may not have mention I really suck at lying.  
  
"It's okay to like a boy Kari. Most girls your age do. And if the guy you picked is anywhere near as kind out of my class as his is in it, he is probably worth of your affections." Mr. Sincatuchi lectured (have you noticed that he absolutely loves to do that yet? Or is it just me? Anyway.) like he was an expert when it came to dating.  
  
" But I don't like him." I said so quietly that I could barely hear it.  
  
" I just would like to ask you not to do this." he continued, motioning at my crinkled piece of paper, "in my class. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." I mumbled as I turned from him and sluggishly began moving towards my desk.  
  
"Oh, and Kari?" he asked " You might want to work on those excuses of yours because it's almost impossible for your friend to have written on this piece of paper after it had notes form today's class on it."  
  
I was humiliated as I managed to nod and answer "I suppose not."  
  
*** P.O.V. TK ***  
  
'I wonder what was on that paper?' I asked myself. I had no clue why, but some how I could tell that she was very embarrassed. She's usually good at hiding that sort of stuff. She must have written something really personal on that page, something she didn't want anyone to see,.but what?' For some reason I just couldn't seem to take my eyes off her as she returned to her seat. The information that the paper withheld was nagging at the back of my mind. 'I have to find out what was on that paper!'  
  
***P.O.V. Kari ***  
  
I was somewhat relieved when the bell finally rang after about five minutes. I was glad to be out of that room because with every passing second I could feel that pressure mounting. Yet I was also nervous because now they had a chance to ask me something that I didn't want anyone to know.  
  
As I made a brief stop at my looker I heard the most bizarre thing. Two of my classmates from language arts past by me, giggling and pointing as if they already knew what I had written.  
  
"No," I told myself, "how could they. Mr. Sincatuchi wouldn't do that behind my back. Would he?" I shook the though from my head and proceeded to the cafeteria.  
  
Upon my arrival I laid clam to our usually table, and sat down waiting for the others to arrive.  
  
For some reason I couldn't help but think some one (if not everyone,) was watching me. Yet whenever I looked up there wasn't a single body turned towards me. After a few minutes this feeling was really beginning to creep me out, and the fact that I was sitting at a table all by myself wasn't too reassuring either. 'Where is everyone?'  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
  
  
  
  
Did U like it? I have the next chapter type and will post it as soon as I get at least 1 review so please R&R.  
  
Author's note: the next chapter includes some Davis bashing so if U like him please don't read or if U do, don't flame me. ~_~. 


	2. come

Through the Darkness part 2  
  
  
  
P.O.V Kari  
  
I don't like this at all. I could felt myself shivering, had it suddenly gotten cold in here? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was just being paranoid. Nothing like this had happened before, well at least not since my last trip to…  
  
Suddenly my eyes shot open. It couldn't be. I glanced around the room, and with a sigh of relief found that every thing as it should be. The football jocks were sitting in their usual corner, the cook was severing the students, black water was seeping down the walls, the cheerleader were… Wait, black water seeping down the walls!? I looked over to where the cook was. The walls were fine. No water, no damage, nothing.  
  
I must be hallucinating, but that still doesn't explain where my friends were. I shook my head trying to clear it of any negative thoughts. At that very moment Davis walk thought the lunchroom doors. I couldn't believe my eyes. I was starting to think everyone had disappeared of the face of the planet. I almost felt like running up to him and giving him a great big hug, but we're talking about Davis here. In any case I quickly motioned for him to join me at the table, maybe a little too enthusiastically.  
  
As he started walking towards me, the smile on his face broadened with a look of glee. With every jubilant step he took I began to regret more and more what I had done.  
  
***P.O.V. Davis***  
  
I could hardly believe my eyes; Kari seemed so overjoyed to see me! But then again I told myself, why wouldn't she? After all, I am her favourite guy, and the love of her life, right. Lately I had been beginning to doubt weather or not she felt the same, but the look on her face as I entered the room assured me of what I had always knew; eventually she'd return my affections. I sat down beside her. By then the huge grin she had worn was faded, somewhat.  
  
"Hey Kari, wuz up?" I asked in my coolest voice trying my best to keep my dashing smile at its fullest.  
  
"Oh, nothing Davis. I was just a bit lonely sitting here all by myself" she shrugged. I knew that she was just playing it off. Kari wasn't the type of girl who let her emotions run away with her.  
  
"Oh," I replied. She was lonely and wanted someone, or rather me, to comfort her. This had to mean she liked me. Right? Well, didn't it?  
  
"I'll always be here to keep you company and hold you tightly in these strong arms if your scared."  
  
"Thanks Davis, but I'm fine now."  
  
"Okay if you say so, but just remember what I said." She must have realized what was happening and didn't want me to catch on to her true feelings just yet. That was okay. I'd wait forever for Kari.  
  
"Hey Tk! Over here!" She called out.  
  
  
  
*** P.O.V. TK ***  
  
I heard Kari call me as soon as I walked through the cafeteria door. I smiled and started in her direction when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I quickly spun around to see who it was and what they wanted.  
  
"So T-eek, are you finally going to sit with us?" Derek asked. He was a grade 11 who was on the basketball team with me and had been asking me to sit with him and a bunch of other guys from the team forever (okay, well not for ever, but ever since I had joined last year and especially since I was made captain).  
  
"You know I can't." I sighed. The guys on the team were actually a lot of fun,  
  
but… "My friends expect me to sit with them and I can't let them down."  
  
"Well you're letting us down. Common TK, you're the captain of the team. We need you. Plus, your friends all know that you're practically the most popular guy in the school, and that aside for Kari they're not popular at all. They should know that you have other friends too and respect that. Am I right?"  
  
"I know you think hanging out with them is a lost cause, but I enjoy spending time with Kar-, I mean my old friends." I covered. I prayed that he didn't realize what I was about to say. Derek wasn't what you'd call a dumb jock, but he definitely wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, I wasn't even sure how he had come up with such a convincing argument. He gave me a look and his face started to crack into a smile. I knew right then I was royally screwed.  
  
"You were going to say Kari weren't you?" he asked raising an eyebrow and giving a little chuckle. "You like her, don't you? Man that means I have to add another name to the page long list of guys that like Hikari Kamiya."  
  
"No!" I lied, "What makes you think I like her? I only said that because she's sitting over there waiting for me." Arguing was not my strong suit. It was Kari's as long as she didn't have to lie. Dammit! I even think about her. I can't like her she's my best friend! I told myself, when suddenly the second part of what he said sunk in. "What do you mean list of guys that like Kari?"  
  
He ignored my question. "Jasmine is going to be so pissed when she finds out. You know that she's got the hots for you and hates Kari. I'd pay to see the look on her face when she finds ou…"  
  
"You said something about a list of guys liking Kari…"  
  
"Oh the list of guys, well about half your team likes her, the half the doesn't like Jasmine that is. Anyway I'm sure she'd say yes if you asked her…"  
  
I ignored the rest of his ramblings and glanced in Kari's direction. I saw Davis sitting beside her. No wonder she had called me. "Look Jasmine is never going to find out, because I don't like Kari. Now if you'll excuse me I've got somewhere else to be."  
  
***P.O.V. Kari***  
  
'What's taking him so long?' I questioned myself as I craned over the crowd of students sitting in the small cafeteria. I was just about to go insane. Davis had been rambling on about 'who knows what' for almost five minutes, although it seemed more like hours. As I sat back down I felt a sudden coldness wash over me.  
  
"…and I was only four at the time, but everyone there new I was going to be an amazing soccer player. I mean look at me now! I practically the best player that ever liv..."  
  
"Does it feel cold in here to you?" I ask Davis interrupting his latest session of self-praise. A fresh wave of chills swept over me sending shivers up my spine. I could understand it. I was almost summer, and I was wearing a sweater, how could I be cold?  
  
I foolish grin formed on Davis. "I don't know Kari, but you can always snuggle up to me if you want to warm up." He suggested.  
  
I was about to tell him off, when a sharp pain suddenly washed over me. My head reeled in pain as black and white images flitted across my mind. I couldn't make out what was in the pictures as I strained see them more clearly. I nearly felt as if I were being ripped from my body. I don't know what came over me but somehow something was telling me not to give in, that I couldn't give in. I could feel it over whelming me as I fought to remain conscious. I could hear voices around me, although I didn't know what they were saying. One voice imparticular stood out against all the rest.  
  
'Come' It whispered. The voice barely sounded human, it was as if it was not a voice at all, but a message.  
  
"Come where?" I tried to call out but it seemed impossible to speak.  
  
"Come to me-… Come to me child of light."  
  
To Be Continued….  
  
  
  
Please R&R, I need the comments! I have the next part planned as soon as someone reviews this I'll try and post it. I also have another fic I'm working on at the moment called Cramperu It's my first attempt at comedy so bare with me. Thanx ~_~ 


	3. the teacher

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. If I did every writer for the show would be fired for that last episode.  
  
This Ch is dedicated to Loser. I'm not sure why though, he didn't dedicate his to me *damn Americans, especially those name Jonathan*. No offense to anyone, but him and my ex boyfriend who moved to Virginia and will probably never read this.  
  
  
  
P.O.V Kari  
  
"Who are you?" I gasped, "How do you know who I am?" Still no words seemed to be able to leave my mouth. I tried to move but the cold blackness held me somehow. This can't be happening; it's all just a bad dream. I told myself, one that I'd wake up from and Tai will be there and Tk… my mind paused for a moment. Tk where are you. I need you. The sudden realization shocked me. I needed him. How could I need him?  
  
"Come" it whispered again, "You don't need him; you need me."  
  
It was reading my thoughts, or was I reading his too. I couldn't speak, yet he had heard me. Oddly enough I wasn't startled by the fact we were using telekinesis, nonetheless I was afraid. I began to wonder if anything even surprised me anymore after my adventures in the Digital world. I suppose once you discover an alternate universe with creatures ranging from angels to devils, you start to believe you've heard it all. Still one never seems to lose their fear, no matter what they experience.  
  
Another voiced seemed to call out through the darkness. "Don't listen to him Kari, you must fight. You can win. You are the light. Darkness will never over come you. As long as you fight there is hope." This voice was the same yet somehow completely different. Like the other it made no sound, yet instead of being persistent and ragged, I was somehow broad and angelic.  
  
I didn't understand why, nor did I feel that I needed too because somehow I knew that this being was who I should listen too, not the other. I forced myself to reach deep within myself and let out my answer.  
  
"NO" I bellowed. I stood there shaking, I had made a sound. I wasn't quite as loud as it should be for the effort it took (actually it was only a whisper), but faint or not; it was a sound and more importantly a reply.  
  
I slowly felt myself being released; I had defeated the evil by speaking. No one was going to believe this one. Unfortunately that included the dark power.  
  
"I will come for you again holder of light, and you will come with me."  
  
It suddenly hit me that I had done nothing but hold him off, for now. How could I have been so foolish as to believe a single word could defeat a force powerful enough to invade my mind? Foolish was such and understatement; I thought I was smarter than that. Maybe I just wanted to believe that I had won, maybe I was only being foolish in order to fool myself. Deeper thought would have to wait because I had the odd sensation that I was slipping, off what I didn't know. The platform of consciousness? Was I even conscious at all? I was no use fighting it, I had enough of that already and the struggle to speak had tired me, I had no energy. At least I knew I was safe. Hopefully.  
  
P.O.V TK  
  
I started of towards her. She now had a glazed look on her face. Like she was spaced out, although I couldn't blame her. I wasn't within earshot yet, but I could already tell what Davis was up too. He was oblivious to her state of mind. And apparently so was she, because she began to sway forward slightly as her eyes rolled back and closed. Then without warning her neck snapped backward and she fell…  
  
"Kari!?!" I was still about a meter from the table so I threw aside my tray, made a quick sprint and dove at the ground. It wasn't far from the bench to the floor, but I knew if Kari hit her head, she would injure herself, so I dove. I'm not sure exactly what came over me, I guess I could call it an overwhelming urge to protect her, kind of like how I'd felt when we were battling Piedmon or when she was in the black ocean dimension. I just had to try to save her; from what? The floor. I really need to stop playing the hero. Maybe it wasn't so much what I was saving her from at that moment that worried me, but the look on her face before she fell that scared me.  
  
Davis swung around just in time to see Kari landing squarely in my outstretched arms. "Kari? Kari! What the hell happened?" he turned to me as if expecting the answer. But of course I had none as was wondering the exact same thing. By now everyone in the room was staring at us. I barely even notice as I sat her up.  
  
"Come on Kar, speak to me. Please angel?" I cried desperately trying to hold back my tears. I hadn't used that pet name in years. She was like and angel though, a guardian angel. I couldn't lose her now. I checked to see if she was breathing.  
  
She wasn't …  
  
  
  
P.O.V Rye  
  
I stared at the beauty sitting upon my desk, and a slight smile broke. I must be the luckiest man alive to have her. Her every move entranced me.  
  
"… Rye? Rye! Were you even listening to a word I said?" She laughed at the daze expression on my face. God she was beautiful.  
  
"Huh? I'm sorry Hon, what was that? I was listening."  
  
"Figures." She giggled. "I was telling you about how 'wonderful' my day was. My father's firm is even tougher than Harvard, and twice as stressful. But I have the feeling even if you were listening I would have bored your pants off by now." The young woman sighed.  
  
"That may not have been such a bad thing Fia." I joked seductively as I lent over and kissed her. "Anyways, you know you could never bore me."  
  
"Ryku Sincatuchi! Are you trying to seduce me in your own classroom?" She gasped with mock surprise.  
  
"And what if I am?"  
  
My fiancé flashed her award winning smile as she bent over towards me. "Then…"  
  
"Mr. Sincatuchi? Mr. Sincatuchi! Come quickly!" One of my students interrupted bursting through the door, with a panicked expression in her eyes.  
  
"What is it Yolei?"  
  
"I think Kari's hurt! Takeru told me to come get you as soon as I arrived in the cafeteria. I'm not sure if she's breathing!" Yolei looked as if she was about to break into tears. "Hurry, you're the only teacher who knows CPR and the nurse is on the other side of the school!" she grabbed my hand and bolted for the door causing me to half tumble, half run after her.  
  
P.O.V Davis  
  
It's all my fault! Why do I have to be such a jackass? Instead of paying attention to Kari, I was rambling on about myself. I was right there beside her I should have noticed something was wrong. That's the problem with me. I don't pay enough attention to the things that are really important in my life and when I do it's like I have an obsessive compulsive disorder. Even when I love something or someone I'm still too concerned with myself to care. Maybe Yolei was right when she said I was a selfish and self centered bastard. All I can do is sit here helplessly while TK tries to give her mouth to mouth even though I'm sure he's only learnt it in swim class.  
  
"DAMMIT!" I cried as I pounded my fist on the table. Why her? Out of everyone sitting in this room; why her? What the hell is even wrong with her and why couldn't I have taken it instead? I looked over at Takeru tears streaming from his eyes. He needed help. For the first time I went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder with genuine concern.  
  
"Let me help you." I reached over and pinched her nose. I'd learnt that at a first aid class parents had made my sister and I take. I was about to breath air into her when she coughed right in my face.  
  
"Kari! Yes! I'm so glad your okay. I knew you would leave me." I tried to joke through my cascading tears. Why did I always have to crack stupid comments like that? It didn't matter this time, she couldn't hear me. She was still in some sort of coma. Oh well, she wake up and everything would be exact like it had before. Of course it would I assured myself, I'll never let her out of my sight again, she'll be just fine as long as she has me to protect her.  
  
P.O.V TK  
  
It was weird, for a second there I thought Davis was actually being kind. His eyes made him seem a little more down to earth. Maybe he actually did love Kari as much as her claimed. I'm just glad she's breathing. She had scared me shitless for a second back there. But even her shallow breaths weren't too comforting. At that moment Mr. Sincatuchi rushed into to the room with Yolei and a woman I had never seen before. I found myself breathing a sigh of relief. Hopefully she would be okay. Mr. Sincatuchi took one look at Hikari, and and immediately shouted to the woman behind him to get the nurse. Obviously she must know her way around the school because she quickly ran back through the doors. He bent down beside her.  
  
"Don't worry Kari, everything will be okay we'll get you through this. Don't worry I'm sure it's nothing serious." He whispered in a low soothing voice to comfort her. But there was know peace for the sleeping beauty. I couldn't make out exactly what she was mumbling, but she began to breathe more rapidly and I swear I saw her face go pale. Every few seconds she'd blurt out a few words almost loud enough to distinguish. It seemed like an eternity before the mystery lady returned with the nurse, even though in reality it had only been a matter of moments.  
  
"Get her too my ward immediately." She ordered calmly. Mr. Sincatuchi reached down to pick her up. Instead I motioned him away. It was my own damn fault for not realizing there was something wrong, and my own fault that I hadn't been there sooner. She was my responsibility, anyways. She had been since Sora had told me to take care of her all those years ago. She was sick again and this time there was no Tai to go get the medicine to save her, and nobody who knew what was wrong. And somehow I couldn't help but think as I ran out the door towards the nurses office, it was own damn fault.  
  
P.O.V Mr. Sincatuchi  
  
"What's wrong with her, Tamai?" I asked as we stood out side of her office.  
  
"To be perfectly honest Rye, I don't know. I've check for everything I possible could and I can't find a single thing wrong with the girl except that she suddenly fell unconscious in the middle of the cafeteria." The nurse admitted to me quietly. I could sense the concern in her voice. She nervously played with the chain around her neck. Healthy young girls don't just slip into a coma without any indication that something was wrong.  
  
"I suppose it could always be extreme fatigue, but she didn't seem at all like this in my class this morning." I suggested trying to make sense of a more than confusing situation. "How is she holding up in there?"  
  
"As well as can be expected. Her breathing patterns have returned to normal and she doesn't seen to be in any physical discomfort, but I am keeping my eye on her. I've also notified her parents and they should be here soon."  
  
I nodded and proceeded to re-enter the small room where Hikari lay motionless. In the corner closest to the bed I noticed a young man sitting lost in thought and obviously oblivious to reality.  
  
"Takeru, you really should head back to class." I commented as I strode over the sleeping girls side, but he shook his head profusely.  
  
"I can't. I know this may sound odd but I feel that she needs me. It's my fault that she's like this anyways. I should have been there sooner. I would have noticed if something was wrong. I promised to take care of her and protect her, but I didn't help when she needed me." He yelled. I was quite surprised by his sudden outburst. TK wasn't normally like this. He was never aggressive unless it was during a basketball game. I knew he was holding back tears, whether they were of resentment or sorrow I could not tell. "I didn't even try." He whispered.  
  
I breathed deeply. "You can't blame yourself TK." I walk over to him and place a firm hand on his shoulder. "There was nothing you could have done to help her. And you did try. I saw you doing everything you could to save her when I walked in. The students said you where the on who caught her too. Be proud you did your best to help a friend in need. Don't punish yourself for things you can't control. It will only drive you mad" I added in a slight chuckle trying to raise his sprits. He musters the effort to give me a weak smile but I knew that it was completely forced.  
  
We sat in silence for what seem to be an eternity. "That's enough." I finally blurted. Takeru looked at me in confusion. "That's enough of sitting like a bump on a log and feeling sorry for ourselves." I mentally kicked myself at the expression I'd used. My parents had said that when I was a child. But I continued, "I have classes to attend and so do you. My students are probably getting restless. Lunch has been over for nearly 20 minutes. And I won't have you missing your lessons." I sighed losing my strict composure as I ushered him out of the room. "Maybe you should wash your face before you head back." For the first time her noticed that his face was probably red and blotchy. He nodded and headed for the ward doors almost walking backwards as if to get his fill of Hikari before he left.  
  
"And Takeru, she's gong to be alright." He nodded and left the room.  
  
I knew he'd be back as soon as the bell rang, so I told the nurse not to let him in until the end of the day. As I was leaving to return to my own classes, I passed the girl lying on the stretcher of a bed. Kari looked so pale, completely unlike her usual radiant glow. I lightly touched her hand. It was freezing. Pale skin, coldness, falling unconscious for no apparent reason….. It suddenly stirred up a memory in me; one I'd been trying to forget for as long as I remembered. No it could be! I thought rapidly. I'd have to keep an eye on this one.  
  
  
  
To be continued…..  
  
I promise to add more romance and action in the next chapter, but I kinda wanted to pick the characters brains a little in this chapter. Don't you love my cliffhanger ending? Anyways, I wanna know what did you think? Good? Bad? Any suggestions, questions, or comments welcome. PLEASE (!) review. I'll take anything. Next chapter should be out in a week or two, hopefully. Later *smiles*… mandy~_~  
  
Oh and Loser: CANADA RULES!!! : P 


	4. the next encounter

Mandy: Wow, did this ever take a long time. I've been busy with school and other projects. But now it is done and ready to be read by all! Thank you to all the readers who reviewed, I appreciate your support and…  
  
Chibi-Togomon: BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! Get on with the fic; the readers are probably sick of your empty complements.  
  
Mandy: CHIBI- TOGOMON!!! Sorry about that folks. New muses are hard to control, but I promise to keep this one under lock and key as much as possible. And none of my complements are ever empty.  
  
Chibi-Togomon: Riiiiight. You can't control me, I'll never let you and those nice men in white jackets take me, NEVER. * is dragged off by Mandy and stuck in a straight jacket* Hmpf!  
  
Mandy: -_-; Let me change that to: really, really sorry. Oh yeah the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't own digimon last time I checked but let me check again. * browses though some legal documents* Nope, still don't. Anywayz, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
***P.O.V TK***  
  
It had been nearly two months since Kari suddenly fell into a coma in the middle of the cafeteria and the second semester was now in full swing. A few minutes after Mr. Sincatuchi sent me back to class Tai and his parents arrived, not long after Kari woke up.  
  
Mr. Kamiya immediately took her to the hospital, but apart from extreme fatigue she checked out fine. The doctors were such as puzzled as the rest of us, but they sent her home with only the instructions to get some rest and no overly exert herself. Though everyone else was just happy she was okay something didn't sit well with me. Ever since she woke up it was as if she was hiding something. Once one of our classmates had asked her what it was like to be unconscious and nearly die. She lied. Kari had told them that she didn't remember anything, but I could tell that wasn't the truth. I have known Kari from the time we were eight and for nearly as long, recognized that she couldn't tell a convincing lie to save a life.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
It was warm for February. So warm that the entire group had gathered for a picnic in the park beside the old middle school, well at least as much of the group as possible. Izzy and Joe were off at university, Mimi was still stuck in America and Cody had Kendo practice. Not a total reunion but the best we could do on such short notice.  
  
In the shade of a large weeping willow, Matt sat contently with Sora in his arms, staring into the clear pond that was almost as blue as his eyes. Davis, Tai, Ken and I were on the basketball court playing two on two; while Kari and Yolei sat on the picnic blanket near by watching and talking. Gossip no doubt, knowing Yolei. The afternoon sun glinted of Kari's hair turning it golden brown and causing her to appear radiant as she giggled at something her friend had said.  
  
"TS? Common…earth to TQ …come in please. I know she's beautiful but we have a game to win." Davis laughed waving a hand in front of my face. I gently shook my head, regretfully leaving behind my daydreams and returned to reality. "And you said that I act like Tai, honestly."  
  
Bewildered by his comment I peered toward the other side of the court where Ken was desperately trying to bring Tai to his senses without beating the crap out of him. I carefully followed Tai's gaze and sighed. It led directly to my brother…and his girlfriend. For the past 3 years Sora had been dating Matt and for the past 3 years Tai hasn't been able to get over her. I'm simply stuck in the middle most of the time because although I pity Tai, I want my brother to be happy. Sora does that. And from what she's told me he makes her happy too.  
  
"It's kinda sad, isn't it? I mean poor Tai, the guy never seems to get a break, and then just when he thinks that asking out Sora is a sure bet… she announces she's dating Matt!" Davis sighed. "It almost reminds of how you and me fought over Kari, but she didn't choose either of us. I tell you Tb, life sucks."  
  
I turned to him with a smile on my face. "Davis, you're sixteen and you still can't spell TK? I don't know how they ever let you pass kindergarten, rather ninth grade." I joked choosing to ignore his last statement.  
  
He grabbed the basket ball and passed it to Tai finally getting his attention. "Just concentrate okay? Takeru." He replied slyly, accenting that last word to make certain I knew he had used my full name. I ran forward into position blocking Ken.  
  
"Whatever you say, Daisuke. Whatever you say."  
  
  
  
***P.O.V. Kari***  
  
"….and Julie was all like: 'I do not like Jordan', but of course we all new that she was like totally fronting. What do you think Kari? Kari?"  
  
"Huh?" I questioned snapping out of the trance I had been in. "What do you want Yolei?" I turned quickly to face my grinning friend, and rolled my eyes in anticipation of what she had to say next. "Yolei, for the last time I was not……"  
  
"Staring at him." She finished my sentence. "And yes, you were. I don't get you sometimes. Why don't you just admit it? What harm could come of you asking him out?"  
  
She peered over my shoulder at the boys playing basketball, and when I saw a blush come to her cheeks I knew she had seen Ken in his glossy black b- ball shorts and tank-top.  
  
"What about you. You can't even look at Ken without going red."  
  
"True. But at least I admit it. Common face it Kari, you so have the hots for Tk. It's not something to be embarrassed of. I know quite a few girls who like him. Take for example…the entire school."  
  
I shook my head. "That's exactly why I don't want to like him. I'm not like the other girls. I don't want people to think that I have a crush on him because he's popular. It's not my style."  
  
"I know. So does everyone else. You're original, that's why even the most popular girls look to you for fashion advice. Being in love with Tk isn't going to change any of that. You have far more reasons for loving him anyways. None of them have been through what you two have, and you did it together."  
  
"I don't know. I suppose you're right, but….ughhh!" My voice rang out in a loud scream, but I couldn't hear it. My head was pounding with pain. I could faintly hear Yolei's voice questioning me with concern, but I couldn't bring myself to respond. I felt as if my head was about to explode. I glanced at the lake, but where a clear blue body of water had once been, I found a pool of blackness. Nothingness. Darkness. No, not again. Please not again. I cried out in my mind as I discover I was surrounded by darkness once more.  
  
'I told you I would be back keeper of light. I warned you. You should have heeded my words.'  
  
Oh no. Not him again. Why do you want me? I sobbed. I tried to move but like the last time I was stuck in my place, the icy tendrils of the black abyss held fast.  
  
Why you? How could you ask such a foolish question? It is because who you are that I want you; that I need you. You are the light that feeds the darkness. Come with me my pet and I will unleash in you power beyond your mortal comprehension.  
  
I am not your pet. You do not own me. She thought defiantly. If what he said was true she could not hand herself over to the powers of darkness. And you cannot force me to go anywhere with you. I will not submit.  
  
YOU DARE QUESTION ME? He roared. His thoughts were so fierce that she could feel her mind weakening with every syllable. You are mine, I am your master, and you will yield to my power. You belong to me and shall do whatever I command; is that clear?  
  
Crystal. She retaliated. But I do not care who you think you are or what claim you allege to have over me, I will not concede.  
  
Did you not understand me before? YOU SHALL DO WHATEVER I COMMAND OF YOU. A sharp pain pierced the back of her neck. She could slowly feel her energy draining, and her determination along with it. She could barely concentrate rather continue to fight, the evil had won.  
  
  
  
***P.O.V. Yolei***  
  
  
  
"KARI? HIKARI WHAT"S WRONG?!?!?" I shouted, shaking my friend in a panicked terror. "Common Kari. Stop playing, please…this game isn't funny anymore." The brunette who had just been laughing and joking with me had suddenly slipped into a coma like state. Completely unresponsive. I was crying and hyperventilating by the time the others reached us. I suppose they heard my screams. Tk, Tai and Davis immediately rushed to her side ripping me from her.  
  
"…Kari…NO! I won't leave her." I screamed, reaching out to my friend in tears as Davis pushed me back so Tai could franticly try to revive his sister. "Please Davis, please…don't make me leave her. I don't want to leave her." I pleaded, but Davis shook his head and return to Tai side intending to help him and Tk in anyway possible.  
  
I shook as my entire body was overcome by a hysterical fit of tears. I usually tried to be strong by I only sobbed harder as I felt myself go to pieces. How could this happen? Hikari is the most calm and collected girl I know, how could this happen again? She didn't even appear to be sick. How did Tk remain so composed in this situation? I don't know what to do. That sudden realization only brought me to more anguish, while my tears became profuse. Just when I was about to lose all sanity the placement of a strong comforting hand on my shoulder caused me to jump with a start. I turned to my consoler, and found myself staring into the most magnificent indigo eyes.  
  
"Shhh,…it's alright Yolei." Ken smiled wearily as he pulled me into a tight embrace. "She'll be alright. I promise." I released the tension inside me by crying softly on his broad shoulder as he rubbed my back comfortingly. Somehow it just felt right.  
  
"Kari?" I heard Tai gasp in surprise. Both Ken and I looked up from our shared hug, a little flushed but feeling slightly better none the less. I quickly ran toward Hikari and Tai, and drew back in awe as I saw her eyelids flutter open. She smiled and raised herself into a sitting position. "I hope that I have not frightened you." She stated somewhat monotonely as if she was consciously trying to put emotion into her voice. "Do not worry. I am not injured." Kari uncomfortably patted his back as Tai wrapped his arms around her and held her close in a desperate attempt to stop shaking. Tk just stood in toward the side with no particular expression on his face, but tears were forming streams on his cheeks. Sora and Matt had also joined us and also looked quite relieved that Kari had woken up.  
  
I was relieved and upset at the same time, because although I greatly wanted Kari to be alright something seemed somehow different about her. I could tell exactly want, yet I knew something was not right, her aura felt evil. I remained at a distance from her; Tk seemed to feel it too. I would have to make sure to discover exactly what was wrong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Mandy: *~_~* I know, boring chapter…no action. Sorry but the plot is complex and I really need to set it up. I was working on my other fic so this chapter is a little smaller than I had hoped. Too bad. I'll do my best to up date this asap, but I have no time!!! I warn you this is only getting longer. *sigh* And cheers to you Allison, thanx for checking in so often, it was your repeated reviews that made me start working on this again. Anywayz, later *smiles*…  
  
Chibi-Togomon: *about to say something*  
  
Mandy: * give him her patented 'Oh no you don't!' glare*  
  
Chibi-Togomon: *shuts up*  
  
Mandy: *smiles triumphantly* Good little puppet(mon)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goodness, who knew I'd be getting a muse. Maybe it's a write of passage on ff.net. I'll try to keep him under control though. He won't be appearing too often in this fic, hopefully. He's kinda my crazier side, and more romantic side, and more "blood and guts" wanting side, heck he's just my extremely psychotic side altogether! I hope you liked this. I want feed back!  
  
Mandy~_~ 


	5. possessed

Disclaimer: Do I have to write this again? Fine. Me no own digimon. Simple enough?  
  
This chapter is brought to you by chocolate covered coffee beans, and Loser. He's great. Check him out because [insert flattering comment here]. I would like to warn you all that this fic, may get a little darker. I promise no extreme violence of sexual content, but the subject matter could get a little weird. I'm still not 100% positive where this fic will go so this is just a note of caution.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Through the Darkness  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
***P.O.V. TK***  
  
I could sense that something was not right as she stood and made her way over towards Ken. Tai reluctantly let go of her. "Don't cry. Go back to your games, I was only tired." She suggested; no, ordered. Her voice was not fluctuating like it usually did. It contained absolutely no emotion at all. I looked around and saw that most dismissed it as side effect or were too happy to notice.  
  
After a few minutes, and many reassurances to Tai that Kari was fine, we returned to our game. Something still didn't seem right to me. Although Kari appeared to be fine, but her eyes told a different story. The radiant sparkle that I had grown to love no longer shone and her crimson brown irises seemed hollow, devoid of any emotion. I no longer felt like playing so I offered my brother my position and quietly observed her from the far side of the court.  
  
"Tk! Why didn't you tell us Matt was better than you?" Ken called, in an attempt to lighten the mood, "We would have kicked you off the court ages ago." All of the guys laughed expecting me to become angry that my musician brother was a better basketball player than I, who am captain of my school team. Instead I shared their laughter. When you spent most of your time with Davis, you learn to keep your cool.  
  
"Nah. I was just holding back. Wouldn't want to make you look bad in front of Yolei, now would I." Did I mention you also learn to be quick with your come backs? The others began laughing again as Ken's face became flushed and he checked to make sure Yolei hadn't heard me. I also look towards her only to see Yolei alone on the blanket talking on her cell and Kari no where in sight. Why would Kari leave without telling us, and why didn't she take her things? I pondered. Kari's behavior was only getting more unusual. Making a split second decision I resolved look around, knowing my best friend couldn't have gone very far. I quietly snuck, unnoticed from my courtside seat and wondered up the narrow path leading from the courts. In the distance I saw a small brunette figure walking quickly in the direction of the beach. Hikari! I tore off after her hoping to reach her before we were missed.  
  
"Kar! Wait up." I puffed as I neared her although it look as if she didn't hear me fore she kept walking in her quicken pace. "Please wait!" I tried again, this time knowing that I was within hearing range, but she only continued. I speed up and was soon cut her off, causing to have no other choice except to stop and listen. "Kari, where are you going and why won't you answer me?" I pleaded  
  
"Takeru. I apologize, I must not have heard you. Please tell the others that I am ill and am going home." She answered, again slipping into a monotone, robotic tone. "I did not mean to worry you."  
  
I was not fool for a moment. No matter what was wrong with her, one thing hadn't changed. She still sucked at lying. "You don't look sick to me, and if you were going to your house you would have told Tai; he's staying with you after all. You didn't even take your backpack. Honestly Kari do you think I'm stupid? Where are you going?"  
  
"Home. Tell Taichi to bring my things when he comes. I must be going." Kari replied flatly.  
  
"Um, Kari? One more thing, you live in the opposite direction."  
  
"I knew that. but. I must see the doctor first."  
  
"Kari? The doctor office in the opposite direction too."  
  
"I'm seeing a new one." With that she resumed her quickened stride, traveling even faster as if to avoid further confrontation.  
  
Hikari, what are you hiding?  
  
  
  
  
  
***P.O.V. Kari***  
  
All I wanted to do was break down and cry. I felt so miserable and alone. Yet I held back the tears because that is what I had to do to keep myself sane. I lacked the courage of my brother. I didn't have Takeru's hope. I was a captive of despair. My shackles; the darkness. My prison; my mind. I was trapped within my own body, but I had no control over what was said of done. All I could do was watch helplessly as the demon took control.  
  
I saw Tai worried and afraid for my safety. I heard my voice consol him, but the words were not mine. I witnessed the look in those deep blue eyes and drew hope from Takeru's disbelief, only to have it smashed by more lies brought by my own voice. Now I was walking again, not that is was of my own doing. I wasn't sure where I was going, nor did I care. I just wanted this hellish nightmare to be over. These things just couldn't happen in real life. It wasn't possible. Then again, I once believed that other dimensions didn't exist. I thought that talking, fighting, caring extra- terrestrial creatures were impossible. Yet those were all real. No, I refused to believe this was actually happening. I would wake up and Tai would be there and comfort me then Tk would come by I everything would be normal. Normal being a relative term of course.  
  
It took a moment to realize that I had finally stopped. I peered through the two way mirror that had once been my eyes. I was standing alone on edge of a sandy beach. I slinked by from the 'window' and sank back into the darkness. The Beach. I should have known. I was being taken to the Dark Ocean again. Perhaps to visit the 'undersea master' or have another go at fending of scubamon. Whatever is was I had no intention of doing it. Of course those decisions were no longer my own.  
  
"Well this is it. The moment I have been waiting for..Demonic Portal!" There was my voice again, complete with words I did not say.  
  
The flash of light that followed them it illuminated the darkness around me and forced me to turn away. When I open my eyes again I was lying down on the coast of the beach. The sunlight was blinding. I was so dark I could barely see my hand. I was back in the realm of the Dark Ocean. I sat up to get a better look. That's when it dawned on me; I could move again. I was back in control of my own body. I nearly cried with joy as I flexed my fingers for the first time in what had felt like forever. Springing to my feet I ran gleefully until I turned around and remembered where I was. The Dark Ocean lay before me sprawled out as far as the eye can see. I was standing on an island, in the middle of nowhere, encircle was the eerie waters of a blackened sea. A shudder ran through my and the cold breeze blew through the grey coloured trees. I had to find shelter. It looked as if a storm was brewing. And then I saw it. A small cave, not far form where I stood. The warm glow of flickering light drafted out of the opening. This light was unlike the sun in this world. If was yellow and red, like it came from a actually fire. Without hesitation I ran toward it carelessly. If it was a real, earthly fire then someone must have lit is and I intended to find out who.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's all this time. Sorry the chapter is so short and took so long, but I was working on a few other projects that won't be released until they are almost complete, and my new fic Plight of Angels. I promise to work harder to get out another chapter soon. No guarantees. L8z Mandy~_~ 


	6. discoveries and revelations

[A/N] Wow, I am sooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a very long time. Well here it is. Chapter 6 of this little ficcy I started so long ago. The chapter should start the revealing of the true plot (whatever that is) and make add some more Drama to the story. Not that it need it. I might soon have to move it to the 'Drama' category. Oh well.  
  
You may be wondering whatever happened to that crazy muse of mine. We'll he's very happy now, living with my alternate personality 'the Kaiseress' outside of FF.net. I wish them both well and pray they leave me ALONE.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, in any way shape or form.  
  
Oh yes. And a big thanks to Mr. Disclaimer. He just never gets any credit. The poor guy  
  
Disclaimer: Damn straight. Now on with the fic.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Through the Darkness  
  
Discoveries and Revelations  
  
***P.O.V. Tk***  
  
She was lying to me, again. So I followed her. Usually I wouldn't have done something like that, I would never invade her privacy, but desperate times call for desperate measures. There was definitely something wrong and I intended to find out exactly what it was. It was scaring me, she was scaring me; and not know what was going on in her head was driving me to the brink of insanity. We always told each other everything. Now something was happening and I wanted to know.  
  
I cautiously waited until she was a few meters away before I started after her, making sure not to gain her attention. As I had originally thought, she was heading down the pathway that lead toward the beach. She was walking rather quickly, whatever it was she was planning she was certainly in quite the hurry, In my own haste I tripped over what must have been a large rock almost as she had reached the sand. I yelped in pain, but quickly silenced myself and hoping she might not have heard me. If she had she didn't acknowledge it because she continued along in the pace rushed pace. I looked down to examine the damage. There was a large throbbing gash on my right shin, decorated with smaller bit of gravel pushed into my skin. Because of the pain I nearly didn't notice her muttering quietly to herself, but her next words were distinct and frightful.  
  
"Demonic Portal!" I heard her cry, or at least her voice. A sudden blinding flash of light ensued and when my eyes opened again she was gone.  
  
"Hikari!?" I gasped much louder than I had meant, gaining the stares of a few passers by who 'happened' not to see the light only seconds earlier. "Hikari? Where are you?" I gathered myself and pulled my body onto my feet. Limping, I made my way toward the edge of the water, calling out to her helplessly. I was panicked, rushing out into the water fully clothed. The improbable coldness of the water caused my wound to erupt in pain, but still I kept going. The water was now passing my waist.  
  
"Hikari!" I yelled again. I knew it would do no good. She was no longer on this plain, and there was only one other place I suspected her to be. I forced myself back to the land and collapsed onto the beach. Pain was almost unbearable by now; it felt as is I had walked out into acid. From the shore I could tell the river had a blackish tint. It had taken her from me again. She was once again in the clutches of the black ocean. I could barely remember how I had gotten to her the first time. I waited for what seemed like forever. No vision appeared, no portal opened. It was beginning to get to the point where I thought I would scream it I sat there any longer. I had to go back.  
  
Luckily for me, I had put on pants that morning and simple rolled them up for the basketball game. Returning them back to there full length to conceal my gash I began the slow trip back to the courts. If anyone would know how to reach the Dark Ocean, it would be Ken. It was him that I would have to talk to if I wanted to help. After all, here was the one to open the portal and conceal Daemon.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
***POV Kari***  
  
As I neared it the fire suddenly flickered and when out. Perplex I wandered nearer aware that I had to be extremely careful. Unlike in the digital world I did not have Gatomon to protect me. In truth, I had no one to protect me. 'The damsel was in distress once again.' I thought bitterly. Why was I always the one in trouble? Why was it forever me to need rescuing? I inched closer trying to make as little noise upon the gray sand as I could. That's when I heard it.  
  
"Help." Someone's raspy voice called toward me. "If there's anyone out there would they please help me?" The voice was faint and barely audible, but echoed slightly from the mouth of the cave. My heart jumped. I had never suspected there would be anyone here apart from me and those that who had brought me here. Perhaps Takeru is right, there is good in all things. Even though I probably wasn't brought here for good, there was someone who I could help and - as long as they weren't the scubamon that had taken advantage of me last time - there maybe something I could do for them. I ran toward the cave forgetting the care I had taken to begin with. At first sight the blackness inside the cave the stretched on without end, overwhelming me as it had in the void; but the calls form the trapped creature pleaded with me to keep going.  
  
Eventually, after stumbling through the darkness for what seemed like eternity, I happened upon a small chamber dimly light by the grey-black light that streamed from the ceiling. It was damp and the sound of water dripping off the cold cave walls echoed loudly. In the shadow I could make out the form of something, or something lying on the hard floor. As I began to walk closer a bright, or rather dark light nearly blinded me. It was a reflection from what seem to be a mirror hanging on the wall by the figure.  
  
"Hello?" I called. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Please, please help me." The same raspy voice coughed, a little clearer this time. "Bearer of Light. please help me."  
  
Whoever this was it obviously knew who I was. The figure rolled over to reveal himself to me. I remembered that cloak, that necklace .it was none other than Daemon. He coughed and sputtered again. His data was starting to waver. I immediately ran to his side.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked propping up his head. He was relatively unresponsive. This was definitely not my field of expertise, where was Joe when you need him? Over on the far side of the cavern I saw the charred sticks and twigs that I suppose must have been form the fire I had seen earlier. It was some time before I managed to haul them over and build a fire. It was now that I was glad for the survival experiences I had in the digiworld so many years ago. Had it really been 8 years already since the eight of us defeated VenomMyotison and went to beat the Dark Masters?  
  
"Help." The voice of a groggy Daemon brought me back to reality and reminded me to check on him.  
  
"Look, I'm going to see if there are any more stray branches outside, and perhaps if I can find something for us to eat. You stay here; and try to stop the fire from going out if you can." Lighting an extra stick that I figured might function as a torch; I traveled back down the same stony corridor that had led her in. The darkness of it was far less scary with the light form the makeshift torch, but even with that to soothe my fears, I found no inner comfort. The trip seemed even longer than it had been before leaving much time for my mind to wonder, that is if there had been room for it to wonder. The truth was I was in total confusion. Why was I helping Daemon? Was he not the same digimon that I had helped to banish here a few years past? Even so I couldn't just leave him to die.could I?  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
***P.O.V. Tai***  
  
I looked up from the game to see Tk sluggishly walking along the path, dripping wet. Creating a 'T' sign with my hands I signaled for a time out and ran over to him, closely followed by the rest of the gang. Upon noticing us he smiled brightly and jogged up toward us.  
  
"Hey guys." He beamed. "I was just taking a little stroll with Kari. We went down to the beach and I kind fell in. Anyways, she said she had to leave early, something to do with sort of appointment, but she wants you to bring home her stuff Tai." He spewed. "Um, Matt? That reminds me, I've got to get going too. But first I need to talk to Ken. I'll see the rest of you later." With that he grabbed his stuff and pulled ken aside. I tried listen in on their conversation but it was very low and difficult to make out. Soon Tk nodded and ran back along the path from which he came leaving us completely puzzled. Why would my sister just leave like that to go to some unnamed appointment, and furthermore why hadn't she told me about it in the first place. I probably could have given her a ride. Even more peculiar was his short talk with ken.  
  
After he had left I confronted Ken about it. "Wow that was odd. What was it he wanted with you? I couldn't hear a word." I asked casually and we returned to the court. Ken shot me an odd look before answering.  
  
"I'm not sure. I told him I didn't have much time to talk at the moment, but we would talk tomorrow morning at school." I think he purposely had been aiming to keep it vague. "You shouldn't be tried to eavesdrop on other people's private conversations anyways Tai. It's rude." With that he left my side and went over to sit with the girls who were both still pretty worked up about my sister's sudden faint and Takeru's odd behavior. I too was genuinely worried, especially about my sister. What is the sickness that plagued her childhood was returning. I just didn't want to think about it.  
  
As I panned across the group I saw Sora, sitting alone obviously worried. Her eyes we bloodshot and puffy from the tears she had cried earlier. How could any self-respecting boyfriend just leave her like that? Maybe this was the chance I had been waiting for. Either way she was in need. I trotted over toward her, but was stopped short but Matt returning with a thermos. Taking a large sip of the warm tea inside she smiled, and snuggled closer toward him.  
  
"Thanks Matt, I really needed that."  
  
"Anytime Sora. Are you okay? I know Kari's faint must have been really shaking for you." He replied brushing his fingers through her hair and kissing her gently.  
  
Who was I kidding? Matt was the perfect boyfriend. She was happy and safe with him and I should respect that. They are in love, who and I to come between them? I would just have to love her form afar as I have always done, and part of that love is wanting what's best for her. If that's Matt, then so be it. I turned away in defeat. My heart and been broken and taped back together so many times that even see them together hurt. It was right then, as I was trying to hold back the tears that they decide to notice me.  
  
"Hey Tai, common over!" Matt beckoned happily. I turned toward them with the tears still welling in my eyes and smiled warily.  
  
Sora got up and rushed to me. "Oh, Tai! How stupid of me. You must be hurting more than any of us. Don't you worry. Kari will be okay. I'm sure that nothing is wrong and she's simply off doing something to surprise us." She soothed although I had the nagging thought that she didn't believe any of that herself.  
  
"Thanks Sora, your right." I lied wiping the tears form my eyes. "I'm going home, I'm sure she will be soon too." With that I grabbed my stuff and left.  
  
The basketball game had dissolved anyways.  
  
~ ~*~ ~  
  
  
  
[A/N] Again, I'm sorry this took forever. I plan to right another chapter before the end of November. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, because now I must go and devote all of my extra time to PoA. I am glad to say Ch2 is over ½ complete! *cheers* but there is still a long ways to go, so I WILL have it done before Christmas, hopefully ^_^; Please, please, please (!) review. I need all the help I can get with this. Mandy~_~ 


End file.
